1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device which controls a charge of a battery for driving an electronic device such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery for driving an electronic device such as a personal computer generally uses a chargeable secondary cell. Such a battery is charged using, e.g., an AC adapter serving as an external power supply. If both the AC adapter and the battery support a quick charge, the battery can be charged in a short time. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-189501 discloses a technique of shortening the battery charge time by making the charge current large without making the supply current of the AC adapter exceed the rated value.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-189501, however, only one kind of AC adapter is used. It is impossible to discriminate a large AC adapter supporting a quick charge and a compact portable AC adapter capable of performing only normal charge and to appropriately control the charge of the battery.